User talk:Commdor
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Commdor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 23:33, June 22, 2009 Infoboxes Thanks for creating an infobox template for races. But I'd like to keep infoboxes for important characters and planets only. Sorry. --Tullis 00:57, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Spoiler tag thank-you I've been integrating the new spoiler tags into pages, and I'm amazed at the immediate improvement. The pages look a lot more streamlined and, frankly, a lot tidier as well, especially pages like Kahlee Sanders' article. You did a great job on this. Thank you. --Tullis 14:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :At the risk of making myself unpopular (:P), the spoiler tags are a little lop-sided (i.e. not quite centered). Is that intentional? -- Porter21 (talk) 15:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's a display problem with Firefox. See my Talk page. --Tullis 15:37, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's caused by the way the margins are set up - left and right margins are set to a percentage in combination with a fixed width for the spoiler box, i.e. the margins are 10% left/right and the box width is 530px. Since this will only be correct if the available total width is 662.5px, each browser interprets it differently if that is not the case. Firefox basically says "it is supposed to have a 10% margin left, screw the right margin" and Safari says "apparently it's supposed to have identical margins on both sides, screw the 10%" :) It can be fixed by setting left and right margins to "auto" - this will tell all browsers to set it to whatever they like as long as it's the same. Not trying to "show off", just so you know when you're dealing with something like that next time. I'll fix the templates. -- Porter21 (talk) 18:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Awesome. : ) Sorry for cluttering your page, Commdor. --Tullis 18:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks So, as you already know, there has been a massive upsurge in vandalism today (I hate when school lets out for the holidays) and you have been all sorts of helpful in dealing with it, so thanks! It really is outstanding to see editors stepping up and smacking twerps down. Keep up the good work! SpartHawg948 00:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moving Pages Sorry if I seem a bit terse, but I am getting really (expletive deleted) tired of telling people this. Please do not just move pages around on a whim. If you feel a page should be moved, bring it up on the talk page. Even admins very rarely move pages on their own without first bringing it up for discussion. As for the move in question, it wasn't really called for. There are plenty, and I mean plenty of people referred to here for the purposes of naming articles by their title and last name, including people whose first names are known. So please, don't just move articles around on a whim. Follow the procedure we have in place for this. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Seasons - Rationale I was the one who put in the seasons. I explain my rationale on the timeline discussion page. Please take a look, and if you have any questions I will be more than happy to answer them.Throwback 22:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have responded in that discussion. I've also responded to your other post on that page about what to keep and drop from the timeline. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Timeline Overhaul Yeah, go ahead and do the overhaul of the timeline today, if you can, and if you can't get to it today, whenever you can is fine. SpartHawg948 19:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I never got your message the first time. My apologies. But I'm still new to editing on wiki. So didn't know where you posted your first explanation as to why you edited the timeline page. I am Sorry. - Codeyy DLC page Go ahead and implement the DLC page. Someone else created one today, but it isn't as visually appealing and only covers Mass Effect 2, as opposed to yours, which covers Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. So lets just go ahead and get this taken care of. SpartHawg948 01:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) When you do, please include a conversion of Bioware/Microsoft Points into normal currency. I'm thinking the US$, CAN$, EUR, and AUS$ ought to suffice. RobertM525 03:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) (BTW, at today's exchange rates US$1 ≈ €0.73872 ≈ £0.66583 (GBP) ≈ CAN$1.01650 ≈ AUS$1.09150. RobertM525 03:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ) :I'm not sure that's necessary. All Mass Effect 2 DLC can only be purchased in Microsoft Points (Xbox 360 copies) or BioWare Points (PC copies). Cash values are irrelevant when you need to translate cash into preset blocks of these Points anyway. I'll add the values for Pinnacle Station, however, since it's a piece of Mass Effect 1 DLC that came out before the BioWare Point system was in place; PC ME1 owners would definitely have had to pay cash for that (note that the other ME1 DLC, Bring Down the Sky, is free to PC users so cash values are also unneeded there). -- Commdor (Talk) 21:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The reason why I said it was because, personally, I have no idea off hand how much real money a Microsoft/Bioware Point is worth. :) Thus "640 Bioware Points" means absolutely nothing to me, and I'm sure I'm not alone. RobertM525 07:31, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :The only problem with attempting to include a conversion of Microsoft points into normal currency is that it can only be done with US $. The only currency that the value of a Microsoft Point has a fixed relation to is the US Dollar. 80 Microsoft Points = $1 US. They don't change the value/cost of points in other countries in relation to the current exchange rates, so any attempt to make a conversion chart including currencies other than the US dollar would be doomed to failure, as the conversion rate would change many many times daily. For more, refer to wikipedia:Microsoft Points. SpartHawg948 07:41, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Then perhaps it would be most appropriate to simply leave it conversion in US$... though a note about how much US$1 is worth in other currencies might be handy for non-Americans. RobertM525 09:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :But that would have the same problem as stating what x amount of Microsoft Points cost in other currencies, wouldn't it? We'd have to update it at least once daily to keep it accurate, as the value of other currencies compared to the US dollar is not fixed, but is in fact extremely fluid. The only thing we could accurately put up there without having to constantly edit it would be the value of a Microsoft Point against the USD. SpartHawg948 09:35, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey Commdor, thanks for moving the pages, again. I am continually amazed on how just one letter can screw things up. Again thanks. Lancer1289 18:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos Commdor, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd like ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Universal Powers Template. Hello there. Recently I've been working on creating a new template for displaying a class's powers on their page. Currently, 4 different templates exist which all do (nearly) the same thing. This new template would replace all 4 uses, and would make the look of these templates consistent. I'd appreciate if you could check it out at User:Dammej/Sandbox/TestClassPage and give your comments/concerns/suggestions on the talk page. I'd like to get to work replacing it as soon as possible, so I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks! Dammej 01:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC) No need I ran the calculations myself, since that is what I thought you were going after, and I agree that the exactly should be changed to approximately. It comes out to 201 BCE, but given that the galactic standard year is longer than the one we all know, exactly is already innaccurate becuase of the 201 BCE. Approximately is a much better fit. Lancer1289 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Overlord Summaries Thanks for fixing that. I really just want to get the walkthoughs up right now and I'll fix any errors, or someone else will, later today. If you could go though and fix any other erros that come up in my summaries, I'd appriciate it. I thought I missed something. Lancer1289 20:21, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Request for comments RE: ME2 Enemies template Hey, I'm working on making a common "Enemies" footer for pages which have enemies that appear in Mass Effect 2. This type of footer is seen on many game wikis. The one I'm trying to emulate in particular is the one on the fallout wiki, e.g., the footer seen at the bottom of this article. Ideally, this footer would be collapsible (especially since it is so large), but I'm not quite sure how I'd accomplish this yet. If you could take a look at the template in my sandbox, and leave any comments/suggestions/criticism you have at the talk page there, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Dammej 02:07, June 22, 2010 (UTC) CDN Format Updates Nice work on the updates you've done so far. I think we were both trying to do February at the same time, but you just beat me to the punch before I clicked save. Tedious as hell doing it, but it'll be worth it I guess. FridgeRaider88 23:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Boo! I was going to try and do this all discreet-like by sending you an email, but someone doesn't have that option, do they? First, I just noticed your user page says you attend OSU. Good man! You've likely never heard of it, but I'm from Troy, Ohio, which is in Miami County over by the Indiana border. I normally could give two (expletive deleted)s about football, but I do try to catch the OSU-Michigan game each year. Now, on to the matter at hand. It seems someone has gone and gotten bumped up from admin to bureaucrat, and I'm looking to spread the wealth. I'd been thinking it'd be nice to have a few more members with rollback powers (they're not good for too much, but can be really handy when dealing with vandals), and your name was right at the top of my very short list. So, since I'm not just going to foist powers on you, would you be interested in having rollback power? If so, cool, and if not, no big deal. Just let me know! :) SpartHawg948 21:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :And there you have it! You can now roll things back and such. Enjoy! :) SpartHawg948 23:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And the battle rejoins Teugene and Arbington have just cast votes in favor of deletion of the infamous category. So I have brought back the delete tag and I'll have to ask Darpod016 where he stands on the issue because it is now a 9-9 vote. This will be interesting. Lancer1289 06:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well... go ahead and check with that individual, but if you don't hear back soon, three admins did vote to delete, so if it comes down to it, that's one hell of a tie-breaker right there! :) SpartHawg948 06:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We will just have to see and if we don't hear back in a week, then it's bye bye annoying and misleading category. Lancer1289 06:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Well it put up a long and hard fight, but the ME2 conquences category is gone. After a 13-10 vote, taking the whole page into cindieration, or 8-1 in the second discussion, the category has been deleted. So I can finally say, bye bye annoying and misleading category. Lancer1289 05:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Huzzah! Hey, what do you know, the templates worked (at least, they look like they did on my end!) Also, holy cow. My dad went to THE Ohio State University. Very good school, he says :P Small world :) Dammej 04:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Insomnia and images I hear you on the insomnia issue. It can be quite a bother. Like now for instance. :P It's been my goal to get a bunch of pictures for ME in addition to ME2 for a while now. Unfortunately, I don't currently have ME installed, so it'll be a while before I'll be able to get that image. Mostly it has to do with me needing disk space for actual work related things. This is mostly an excuse. I should really just bite the bullet and get another hard drive, but... money... :( But at any rate, once I have the ability to install Mass Effect without killing my hard drive, I'll work on getting those images. Unknown Creature shouldn't really be an issue. I can take ginormous screenshots in ME just like I can ME2. Getting that file icon thingy might be a little more difficult, but I'll give it a shot. But like I said, need to be able to install ME first, which will probably be a few weeks, unless I decide to spring for the extra hard drive, that is :P Dammej 09:15, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ME2 Enemies infobox Hey, I moved the health bar stuff for the Updating_the_ME2_Enemy_info_box project page. I also did some other stuff in my sandbox, which I mention on the forum there. When you have a moment, could you take a look and give your thoughts? Thanks. :) Dammej 04:49, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) StarCraft II Yes I went to the midnight release so I'm waiting for it to install and go through the varification steps. Anyway I'll be sure to let you know how it is. :) Lancer1289 05:39, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :You kids and your midnight releases! I'm too lazy for all that. My copy will be on my doorstep when I get out of class tomorrow, courtesy of Amazon.com. It does look like it'll be pretty awesome though. :) SpartHawg948 06:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC)